


Meteors Brought us Together

by hybridempress



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meteor shower has been predicted to appear over the city where Allan lives. He comes to watch the exquisite phenomenon alone and in peace, but his plans are interrupted by a cute man named Oliver who wants to borrow a blanket. While at first annoyed, Allan soon discovers that Oliver's original request was not as offhanded and innocent as it first seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteors Brought us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageArc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/gifts).



    Ten thousand stars lit up the sky on the night of July the 7th. At least, that's what Allan estimated he could see. Seeing as though he lived in a small town where almost everyone knew one another, some people had made a petition for the city to shut off all the street lights an hour after the sun went down. By then, almost everyone in the city was sitting on top of the hill that overlooked the valley where the town lay. There were no car lights, and there were no house lights. All the lights came from the stars and the moon.  
  
    It had been three days since the 4th of July, and although the townspeople had put together their very best fireworks displays yet this year, the excitement of that could not compare to the meteor shower that had been predicted for tonight. Blankets were laid out on the grass and in the dirt. Neighbors were becoming more friendly with each other. Some people had even brought snacks and drinks that they were passing around to the others.   
  
    Allan watched them subtly, sitting with his back against a tree on the top of the hill. He'd brought a blanket with him, but hadn't unfolded it yet. He hadn't seen a reason to. His spot was deemed undesirable by most of the townspeople, since the tree's leaves blocked the view of the sky, but Allan was prepared to move out from underneath the tree's shelter when the meteor shower started.   
  
    Allan was the community's outcast. He stayed away from his neighbors, and his neighbors stayed away from him. No one knew much about him; only that he wasn't much of a people person, and that he didn't have any patience for uninvited visitors, even if all they had been trying to do was throw him a "Welcome to the Neighborhood" party. No one gave any indication that they noticed him sitting under his little tree. He was completely ignored, as always, but he didn't have a problem with that.  
  
    Though the townspeople had been camping out since about 9:00 PM, the meteor shower didn't start until five past eleven. The first meteor was spotted by a small child who looked no older than seven years old. "Daddy, daddy I saw one!" the child shouted, and immediately, everyone's attention turned to the sky. Before long, the sky had started to fill with the falling meteors. Applause erupted from the townspeople, and Allan crawled out from under his tree to lay in the grass and stare up at the meteor-filled sky.   
  
    About ten minutes after the meteor shower had started, Allan noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Sitting up a little, he noticed a pudgy, pink-haired man crawling towards him. He recognized the man to be Oliver Kirkland, the owner of the town's bakery. His personality was sweeter than the frosting he used to decorate his cupcakes. What on Earth would  _he_  be coming to see Allan for?   
  
    It wasn't long before the freckled man was sitting right next to Allan and looking at him expectantly with huge sky blue eyes. How was it even possible to have eyes that blue? It was alluring and terrifying all at the same time. But despite how aesthetically attractive this man seemed to be, Allan couldn't help but feel annoyed. Again, he wasn't a people person. Not at all.  
  
    "Whaddya want, sweet cheeks?" Allan asked, sitting up completely to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. The pet name was not a term of endearment by any circumstances. It was a special name that Allan saved specifically for people who annoyed him, which was basically everyone he'd ever met.  
  
    "W-well, I was just wondering if, um..." Oliver began, biting his lip and averting his eyes from Allan. He began to twiddle his thumbs as well. Was he  _trying_  to get on Allan's nerves?   
  
    "Spit it out, hon. I don't got all day," Allan urged. If this guy was insistent on bothering him for the rest of the meteor shower, Allan would gladly leave.   
  
    "Well, it's just that, ah... I-I was wondering if you'd share your blanket with me. I-I wasn't expecting it to be this cold out tonight so the one I brought is rather flimsy. I-I saw that you weren't using yours so I figured I'd ask, yeah?" Oliver finally stuttered out.   
  
    Allan furrowed his brow. What was this guy talking about? It wasn't even cold out tonight. That's why he wasn't using his blanket. Although, upon closer inspection, Allan could see that Oliver was pretty shivery... Maybe Allan just didn't feel the cold because he was used to it. Oliver probably wasn't, seeing as how he lived in a warm bakery.   
  
    "Please...?" Oliver asked again when he noticed how Allan was hesitating. "I'll give you my last cupcake," he offered.  
  
    Allan rolled his eyes and leaned back a little to grab his blanket, which was still folded up under the tree. He wasn't giving the blanket to Oliver because he wanted to make Oliver comfortable. No, it was strictly because he wanted Oliver to go away. He tossed the blanket at the freckled man, and rolled his eyes again when he saw the other's light up with delight.   
  
    "Alright, ya got what ya came for, now scram. Let me watch the meteors in peace," Allan grunted.   
  
    Oliver giggled and stood up to run back to where he had been sitting before. However, he didn't stay away from Allan for long. A few seconds later, he came running back with the cupcake that he had promised Allan. He sat down next to Allan and handed the cupcake to him.  
  
    Allan stared at Oliver evenly for a moment before deciding to take the cupcake from him. Just the sight of it was enough to make him hungry, really. These were probably homemade by Oliver in his bakery. If that assumption was correct, then Oliver really knew how to make some tempting cupcakes. Allan wondered if it tasted as good as it looked.  
  
    "Okay, I have the cupcake, so  _now_  you can scram," Allan said as he peeled the wrapper off of the cupcake he had been given.   
  
    Unfortunately for Allan, Oliver didn't have any intent of moving again anytime soon. He wrapped himself up in Allan's blanket and laid down in the grass right next to him. Allan grunted and turned away from him. That didn't discourage Oliver. After that, he shuffled himself closer to Allan until they were practically touching. Allan sighed softly, but didn't move again. Instead, he just tried to ignore the giggling man laying next to him.   
  
    Allan took a bite out of his cupcake. He had to make a conscious effort not to hum in satisfaction at how good it tasted. He hadn't eaten anything that sweet in ages. It was amazing. He devoured it in seconds.   
  
    Despite the fact that Allan had tried to keep his satisfaction hidden, Oliver could see it in his face. A few minutes had passed since the initial trade off between them, and since Oliver figured that he had gotten Allan to warm up to him a little by giving him that delicious cupcake, he decided to try and speak again. After all, why let a golden opportunity to spend some time with this mysterious and gorgeous man go to waste?   
  
    "Hey, I'm still cold..." he whispered, taking his gaze away from the sky and looking at Allan with the cutest expression he could muster. "D'you think you could maybe make me warmer...?" he asked, almost pleadingly.   
  
    Whoa, was this guy trying to flirt with Allan? That was a first. Since when did nice people like Oliver want anything to do with douchebags like Allan? Surely Oliver wasn't the kind of person to be into "bad boys".   
  
    He was cute, though. Allan had to give him credit for that. Rolling his eyes, Allan decided to humor the blue-eyed man just a little and hap-hazardly draped his arm across Oliver's shoulder. Unfortunately, this didn't satisfy the Brit. Not at all.  
  
    "How on Earth is that supposed to keep me warm?" Oliver asked, pouting.  
  
    Allan glanced at him briefly before shrugging and looking back up at the sky. "Can't you feel how hot I am?" he replied in a rather unimpressive attempt at flirting back with the pudgy Brit. Of course, he could have come up with something much more creative if he had been in the mood, but at the moment he was just hoping that Oliver would go away. That was, until Oliver actually made his next move.   
  
    Before Allan could register what was happening, Oliver had sat up and crawled into Allan's lap. He sat there, facing the crimson-eyed man and wrapping his arms around Allan's neck. He held the corners of the blanket in both of his fists and wrapped the blanket around both of them. He rested his forehead against Allan's and whispered "I couldn't before, but now I can." All Allan could do was stare at him.  
  
    Oliver had gone from cute and semi-attractive to sexy and un-fucking-believably attractive in about five seconds flat. He was a lot suaver than Allan had imagined he could be. Allan had quickly become infatuated with him.  
  
    "Well, you're a smooth little motherfucker, aren't you?" Allan purred, smirking faintly and wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist.   
  
    Oliver blushed, both because of the compliment and because he wasn't exactly the fondest of words like "motherfucker". Still, Allan seemed to be enamored with him, and that had been the plan from the beginning. Oliver had always known that there was more to Allan than everyone else in the village cared to find out, and Oliver wanted to be the first to see it all.  
  
    Oliver shrugged and giggled softly, looking Allan right in the eyes. "Oh, I try to be," he said.  
  
    "You don't even need to try, doll face. Your looks do most of the work and your wit does the rest. You're a natural," Allan told him. Oliver blushed again.   
  
    "You know how you're supposed to make wishes on meteors, yeah?" Oliver asked him, bringing his face even closer to Allan's so that their noses were touching as well as their foreheads.  
  
    Allan nodded, smirking a little. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked.  
  
    "Well, when I saw my first meteor tonight, I wished that I would meet the man of my dreams tonight. I knew it was a little far-fetched, but now, I think you must be him," Oliver admitted.   
  
    Now, Allan was sure that Oliver must be bluffing. Then again, he did seem like the kind of man to wish for fairy tale-ish things like that. Either way, Allan had started to like him. A lot. There was no harm in playing along with him.   
  
    "Baby, I'm the man of  _everyone's_  dreams. But I think I like yours the most," he whispered.   
  
    Oliver giggled again. "Will Prince Charming give me a kiss?" he asked.   
  
    "I'll give you whatever you want, doll face," Allan said before pulling Oliver closer and giving his lips a passionate kiss.  
  
    Oliver squeaked in surprise, not exactly expecting Allan to be so forward so quickly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, though. After overcoming his initial shock, Oliver kissed Allan back. It was Allan's turn to be surprised when Oliver became the first one of them to slip his tongue into the mix.  
  
    Before either of them really realized it, their kiss had become so heated that Allan had decided to lay back in the grass. Oliver laid on top of him and continued to kiss him, and let go of the corners of the blankets to start playing with Allan's hair. Allan was content on keeping his arms around Oliver's waist and massaging his lower back gently.   
  
    When their lips became tired and they decided to break from their kiss, Oliver rolled off of Allan and laid beside him in the grass. The blanket was still wrapped around the both of them, and Oliver pressed himself close to Allan while Allan wrapped one arm around his waist and held him, stroking his side gently. They continued to watch the meteor shower together until Allan noticed that Oliver was starting to fall asleep.  
  
    Allan chuckled softly and sat up a little, which caused Oliver to whine in annoyance, discomforted with Allan's sudden change in position. "Allan... Why'd you move...?" he asked quietly.   
  
    "You look tired, doll face," Allan said, which didn't really answer Oliver's question.  
  
    "Yeah, and I was trying to fall asleep on you," he complained, pouting.   
  
    "Well, how about instead of falling asleep on top of me in the grass, you fall asleep on top of me in my bed?" Allan suggested, giving Oliver a not-so-subtle hint that he wanted to take Oliver home.   
  
    Oliver blushed a bit darkly. He was terrified and flattered all at the same time. While he was glad that he and Allan had hit it off so well that Allan had suggested taking him home, and while he did really like Allan, he definitely wasn't the kind of person who was okay with a one-night-stand. He was also afraid that if he said no, Allan wouldn't want to see him again, but if Allan was really that shallow then this would never have worked anyways. Oliver just really,  _really_  hoped that Allan wasn't that shallow.   
  
    "O-oh, Allan, I'm flattered, but I don't... I-I mean I can't-" It was so awkward for him to say it. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself too. Thankfully, Allan seemed to get the message.  
  
    "You're not looking for a one-night-stand, right?" he asked, smiling faintly. Oliver blushed and nodded.   
  
    "Ah, that's alright. I didn't think someone like you would be into that, anyways," Allan said, and his tone didn't sound nearly as disappointed as Oliver had thought it would. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Allan would probably want to see him again after all.   
  
    "But y'know, you could still come back to my place," Allan told him. "We could just cuddle, y'know. We could fall asleep together, and I'll make you breakfast tomorrow before you leave. It's all the fun of a one-night-stand, but without the sex!" he exclaimed.  
  
    Oliver laughed. Staying at Allan's house for the night really did seem like a lot of fun, especially if they could cuddle all night like Allan had said. It would be like a sleepover! But more intimate, and there would actually be a decent amount of sleeping involved. Probably.  
  
    "Well, if that's all, then you can definitely take me home!" Oliver said.   
  
    Allan's eyes lit up slightly. "Really??" he asked excitedly, as if he had been expecting Oliver to reject that offer as well.   
  
    "Of course, silly. I really like you, after all. I think it would be fun," Oliver said, sitting up and kissing Allan's cheek.   
  
    "Then let's go!" Allan said, standing up. Oliver giggled and stood up as well, carrying Allan's blanket with him. He also grabbed his own blanket and threw it over his shoulder. He then picked up the Tupperware that he had brought cupcakes in before walking back to Allan and holding his hand.  
  
    The two of them walked back to Allan's house together. It wasn't that far; only about fifteen minutes. There wasn't any need for Allan to unlock the door once they arrived, since he never kept it locked in the first place. He just twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He walked into the house and flipped the switch to turn on the lights in the main hallway. Oliver shut the door after coming inside and locked it, partly because it was a habit to lock his own door, but also because he didn't think it was safe for Allan to keep his door unlocked.  
  
    "D'you need anything before we got to bed? Like a snack or a shower or whatever...? I'll get you whatever you need," Allan said, walking further into the hall.  
  
    Well, Oliver was always in the mood for a snack, but it wasn't mandatory tonight and he didn't want to be a bother. As for anything else that he needed, he couldn't think of anything except for the fact that he would've liked to change into his pajamas, but he hadn't brought them with him and he was sure that none of Allan's would fit him. He'd be alright, though. His clothes weren't uncomfortable to sleep in, so he'd be fine with what he had.   
  
    "No, no, I think I'm good for tonight. Thank you anyways, though," he said, smiling sweetly at Allan.  
  
    Allan smiled back and chuckled softly. "Well, follow me, then," he said before turning a corner and disappearing into a small hallway on the right side of the main one.   
  
    Oliver giggled softly and followed him quickly. At the end of the hall there was a door, which Allan opened to reveal his bedroom. It was dark in the hall, but Allan turned on the lights in his bedroom and the hall became slightly illuminated. Allan disappeared into the bedroom, and left the door open for Oliver to follow.  
  
    "Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I hadn't been expecting anyone over earlier today so I didn't bother to do much cleaning," Allan said when Oliver entered the room.  
  
    It wasn't the most attractive bedroom on the planet, but it wasn't a pigsty, either. There were a few shirts and pairs of pants strewn on the floor, as well as some dishes and wrappers of various food items in different corners of the room or on the desk, but the bed was made and nothing else about the room looked dirty. It would be just fine for cuddling in.   
  
    "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna change, mmk? I'll be right back," Allan promised, grabbing some pajamas out of his closet and running into the bathroom to change.  
  
    Oliver dropped the blankets he had been carrying onto the floor and set his empty Tupperware down on top of them. After that, he sat on the edge of Allan's bed and slowly pulled down the comforter. He crawled further onto the bed and shuffled down under the comforter. It wasn't the softest mattress that he'd ever sat on or the warmest comforter he'd ever been under, but Oliver wouldn't complain. He was happy nonetheless.  
  
    When Allan came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and black sweat shorts. He was carrying his clothes from before and tossed them into a pile with some other clothes that were already on the floor. Oliver smiled at him, and he smiled back faintly. He walked over to the light switch and flipped it off before walking over to his bed and climbing into it next to Oliver.   
  
    Allan laid down on the bed and shuffled under the covers, and Oliver laid down and curled up to him. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a moment before Oliver decided to wrap his arms around Allan's waist and peck his lips gently. Allan smiled in response and deepened the kiss while wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist.   
  
    Soon enough the simple kiss had turned into another make out session between the two that lasted for another fifteen minutes at least. Allan happened to discover that Oliver had rather sensitive thighs, and used that to his advantage, but only to Oliver's comfort level, of course. Eventually, though, they settled down and went back to cuddling one another while trying to fall asleep.  
  
    Oliver was resting his head on top of Allan's chest. Allan had one arm draped over Oliver's shoulder and the other folded behind his head. Oliver fell asleep first, but it didn't take Allan long to join him. It was half past two in the morning when both of them finally fell asleep.  
  
    Allan was up a lot earlier than Oliver was the next morning, but he couldn't really do anything without waking Oliver up. That was fine with him, though. He didn't really want to move. He was content on just watching Oliver sleep on top of him until the freckled man woke up.   
  
    About an hour after Allan had woken up, Oliver finally started to stir as well. Allan kept still in case Oliver felt like going back to sleep, but as soon as those sky blue eyes opened and saw Allan's chest rising and falling beneath him, he was awake and just as animated as ever. He yawned softly and sat up a little so that he could get a look at Allan's face. Oliver smiled broadly at him, and Allan smiled right back.  
  
    "Mornin', doll face," he purred, which caused Oliver to blush.  
  
    "Good morning, Allan," he purred back, and giggled when Allan's smile grew.   
  
    "Did you sleep well, doll?" Allan asked.  
  
    Oliver nodded. "Yeah. You're a really nice pillow," he said.  
  
    Allan laughed. "Well, I'm glad you think so. Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
    Oliver nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.  
  
    "Well, how about we get out of bed and I'll make you something to eat. You like pancakes?" Allan asked.  
  
    "Mmhm!" Oliver answered.  
  
    "Well, let's go make some pancakes, then," Allan said.  
  
    Allan and Oliver got out of bed, and Allan lead Oliver to the kitchen. Allan would have been perfectly content with cooking for Oliver, but Oliver was insistent on helping. Not that Allan minded. It turned out to be pretty fun to make the pancakes together.   
  
    The two ate together in blissful silence, with the kitchen mostly clean and nothing but the sound of the silverware against the plates to fill the silence. It was peaceful and the two of them were happy just being in each other's company. Oliver even helped clean the dishes when they were finished eating.   
  
    Unfortunately, Oliver had to be getting back home after breakfast. His phone had died last night and he was sure that his brother was going to be absolutely furious with him when he got back home. Arthur was terribly overprotective and was probably worried sick right now.  
  
    "So I, uh... I guess I'll see you around then, right?" Allan asked as Oliver stood in the doorway of his front door, carrying his blanket and his empty Tupperware.  
  
    Oliver nodded, smiling. "Of course you will, silly. I mean... W-we're together now, aren't we?" he asked.  
  
    "'Course we are, doll face," Allan answered, smirking a little.  
  
    "Then you can come see me anytime. And I'll be sure to visit you, too," Oliver promised. "Maybe we can get together tomorrow. Or even later today, if you're feeling impatient," he suggested.   
  
    "Sounds great," Allan said.  
  
    "Well, um... G-goodbye then," Oliver said softly, and gave Allan a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.   
  
    Allan stood in the doorway and waved to him, watching him leave until he could no longer be seen. When Oliver was gone, Allan closed the door and walked back into his main hall, once again not bothering to lock his door behind him. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about Oliver that day. Something told him that he was definitely going to see Oliver again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story as part of a 2P!USUK writing trade between my friend Mage and I. I was really excited that we agreed to do this because I've never written for this ship before even though it's my ultimate OTP and I was really excited to have an excuse to write for them!!
> 
> I got the idea from a tumblr prompt that my friend Joe showed me, it went along the lines of "I'm watching the meteor shower alone and I got really cold all of a sudden so could I maybe share your blanket AU". Anyways, we discussed the prompt extensively together and I decided that I wanted to take everything we'd discussed and throw it into a fic.
> 
> I had originally estimated around 2000 words but it ended up being almost 4000! I'm really happy it turned out as well as it did. I hope you all like it, especially you, Mage!!
> 
> PS: in all of my and Joe's AUs, Arthur and Oliver are twin brothers. I've grown accustomed to the idea so most fics featuring Oliver will most likely feature that relationship with Arthur.


End file.
